Jessica
Jessica is the daughter of Az and a protagonist in Fallout: Hinterlands. She is currently on the run, with her partner and lover, Nissa and her pet pig, Duncan. Background Jessica was born against all odds, after her mother lost her arm, whilst pregnant with her and was left for dead. Twenty two years later and it has become obvious that those odds had been beaten. However, the problem with a 'happily ever after' ending is the next day and the day after and a lifetime of dull, manual labour. Finding herself inspired by what little she knew of her mother's life as an outlaw, Jessica found herself picking members of her local community to rob. She mostly stuck to people who deserved it but didn't honestly care about the morality of it, if the score was good enough or the job was exciting enough. It was whilst on the run, from her first job, that she ran into Nissa and was sheltered in her home. It didn't take long for Nissa to sink her hooks into Jessica and enthralled her, seducing her into a life of crime. Jessica became Nissa's partner, in business and in bed and they decided to take to the road. Jessica idolizes Nissa, seeing her as what she wants to be some day. She's at a point that she's willing to do anything for her partner, though she knows she can be and possibly has been taken advantage of, the days in which she cared about such things are long since gone. Relationships Az Jess has yet to be seen with her mother but she has a desire to get away from her. She doesn't think of her as a bad person or even a bad mother as shown when Nissa said that she was but they clearly value different things. Nissa Nissa is Jess' crush, idol, girlfriend and best friend, rolled into one. Nissa is everything that Jess wants to be and loves every moment, that she spends with her. Though she is a little more comfortable around Nissa, than she was at first, she is still incredibly polite to her to avoid angering her. Duncan Jess loves Duncan and is very protective of him. She'd love to know what he gets up to but shares Nissa's sentiment that it should remain a mystery. She's always thinking of his wellbeing, along with her own and Nissa's. Ylva Jess respects Ylva as a person and a pet owner. She was weary of Hate at first, fearing what the wolf would do to her and Duncan or what she'd have to do to it. However, she respects the young woman's control over the animal and her all around, polite nature. Chloe She has expressed a physical attraction to Chloe, believing her to be the Boss' daughter. The Boss She hasn't spoken much to the Boss but appreciates her backing her up, on the ferry, when Hate threatened Duncan. She later had a conversation with the Boss, earning a little respect from him. She then went on to debate philosophy with him, which she believes ended better than he thought it did. Hate Though she was afraid of his bestial nature at first, she does respect him for being a beautiful animal, who is very well trained. She just hopes that he doesn't go feral, any time soon. Ito She trusts Ito enough to do work for him, forging a contract on his behalf, to get him on the expedition. She was also willing to assist him, when he fell and seems to have a positive relationship. Appearances Fallout: Hinterlands (Part 1) Fallout: Hinterlands (Part 2) Fallout: Hinterlands (Part 3)Category:Fallout: Hinterlands Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans